


Bambi face and the Cobras

by Alessi_nee_chan



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Degeneracy that comes with being a young person, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Incorrect Quotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessi_nee_chan/pseuds/Alessi_nee_chan
Summary: What if Daniel was friends with the cobras? How would they interact?Alternative title: Honestly, I was having too much fun with the incorrect quote generator.Update: I have too many of these in my notes so here’s some more.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. The argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a daily occurrence. Nothing to see here folks.

Johnny: *Screams*

  
Daniel: *Screams in Italian and Japanese to establish dominance*

  
Bobby: Should we do something?

  
Dutch: No, I want to see who wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	2. D stands for:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: A late night of studying leads to

Daniel: Anyone d-

Johnny: Depressed?

Bobby: Drained?

Jimmy: Dumb?

Tommy: Disliked?

Dutch: Dead?

Daniel: -done with their work... what is wrong with you people ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	3. The dating game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny needs advice.

Bobby: Just be yourself.

  
Johnny: 'Be myself'? Bobby, I have one day to win Larusso over. How long did it take before you guys started liking me?

  
Dutch: Couple weeks.

  
Tommy: Six months.

  
Jimmy: Jury’s still out.

  
Johnny: See, Bobby?

  
Johnny: 'Be myself'. What kind of garbage advice is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	4. Pet names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel: you ain’t sly sensei.

Johnny: Larusso and I don’t use pet names.   
  
Miguel: I see. Hey, what do bees make?

Johnny: Honey?

Daniel: Yes, dear?

Johnny:

Miguel: Don't ever lie to my face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	5. Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he’s self aware.

Johnny: I’m an idiot.

  
Daniel:

  
Miguel:

  
Sam:

  
Robby:

  
Johnny:

  
Daniel: If you’re waiting for us to disagree, this is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	6. Being Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what’s the plan now?

Johnny: Time for plan G.

  
Daniel: Don’t you mean plan B?

  
Johnny: No, we tried plan B a long time ago. I had to skip over plan C due to technical difficulties.

  
Bobby: What about plan D?

  
Johnny: Plan D was that desperate disguise attempt half an hour ago.

  
Dutch: What about plan E?

  
Johnny: I’m hoping not to use it. Tommy dies in plan E.

  
Jimmy: I like plan E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	7. Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they end up in jail? 
> 
> Idk ask Bobby.

*Johnny and Daniel sitting in jail together*

Daniel: So who should we call?

Johnny: I’d call Bobby, but I feel safer in jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	8. Drinking milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasty habits.

Johnny: Sometimes I drink milk straight out of the container.

  
Daniel: gross man.

  
Dutch: The cow???

  
Johnny & Daniel: What?!

  
Bobby: Dutch, W H Y?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	9. ...- - -... (SOS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dad taught me some morse code he learnt in the Navy before:
> 
> .-... = Alpha Sere-rum (if I remember correctly) which roughly translate to wait.

Johnny: *Gently taps table*

  
Daniel: *Taps back*

  
Bobby: What are they doing?

  
Dutch: Morse code.

  
Johnny: *Aggressively taps table*

  
Daniel: *Slams hands down* YOU TAKE THAT BACK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	10. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is happening too often to be an accident.

Johnny: Dammit, Daniel!

  
Daniel: What?! It wasn’t me!

  
Johnny: Sorry, force of habit. Dammit, Bobby!

  
Bobby: Not me either.

  
Johnny: Oh...Then who set the house on fire?

  
Dutch: *whistles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	11. Dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was cute.

Johnny, trying to ask Daniel out: Would you like to stay for dinner?

  
Miguel and Robby: WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	12. Fettuccine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Miguel

Daniel: So uhhh... my question is: my friend keeps on going into the pantry and grabbing handfuls of fettuccine... uncooked...

  
Sam: I would hope they're not grabbing handfuls of cooked fettuccine!

  
Robby: In your pantry!

  
Daniel: Yeah... and eating them raw, and they keep calling them 'chips'. ... How do I make them stop?

  
Sam: Is your friend here?

  
Daniel, motioning to Johnny: Yeah.

  
Sam, to Johnny: *looks disgustedly at him*

  
Miguel: Does anybody remember- I haven't been to Olive Garden in ages- but they DO have a like- fettuccine bottle that you can just- grab em out of and chew-

  
Miguel: HOLD ON. WAS THIS A PRANK YOU GUYS PULLED ON ME WHEN WE WENT TO OLIVE GARDEN AS KIDS?!

  
Miguel: NO, STOP. EVERYBODY SHUT UP. DO THEY GIVE YOU RAW FETTUCCINE TO CHEW ON IN THE LOBBY OF THE OLIVE GARDEN

  
Everyone else: No.

  
Miguel, to Sam and Robby: YOU FUCKIN BASTARDS

  
Sam: YAAAAAAAAY!

  
Robby: THE PRESTIGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	13. Cheering up Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the boys have got your back.

Johnny: You really put aside everything and came all this way for me? How did you even get here so fast?

  
Daniel: Several traffic violations.

  
Bobby: Three counts of resisting arrest.

  
Dutch: Roughly thirteen cans of energy drinks.

  
Tommy: Also, that’s not our car.   
  
Tommy: Jimmy is also strapped to the roof.

Jimmy: Yo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices of reason in the group have been kidnapped.

Bobby: I trust Johnny.

  
Daniel: You think he knows what he’s doing?

  
Bobby: *Knowing full well that Johnny is going to panicking without the him and Daniel there and that the others will only fuel that panic* 

  
Bobby: I wouldn't go that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	15. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Punched your way to my heart

Johnny: So are we flirting right now?

  
Daniel: I LITERALLY JUST PUNCHED YOU

  
Johnny: That doesn’t answer my question

  
Miguel:

  
Robby: I mean he’s not wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	16. Jimmy just being Jimmy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s super effective.

Daniel: What time is it?   
  
Jimmy: I don’t know; pass me that saxophone and we’ll find out 

  
Johnny: how the fuck is tha-

  
Jimmy: *Plays sax loudly and extremely out of tune* 

  
Tommy: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE AT TWO IN THE MORNING 

  
Jimmy: It’s 2 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	17. Describing Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they wrong tho?

Johnny: Daniel... How do I begin to explain Daniel?   
  
Bobby: Daniel is flawless. 

  
Dutch: I hear their hair's insured for $10,000. 

  
Tommy: I hear they do car commercials... in Japan. 

  
Jimmy: One time they punched me in the face... it was awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	18. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lawrusso

*The squad right before Daniel and Johnny’s wedding*

  
Jimmy: Well I have to go, I have a wedding to attend.

  
Dutch: Wait... Oh! I have a wedding to attend too!

  
Tommy: Oh, I have a wedding to attend as well

  
Jimmy: I THINK WE ALL HAVE WEDDINGS TO ATTEND

  
Bobby, panicked: I THINK I HAVE A WEDDING TO OFFICIATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	19. Jimmy being Jimmy part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s always prepared.

Johnny: It’s dark in here

  
Daniel: does anyone have a flashlight?

  
Jimmy: Don’t worry dude I got this

  
Jimmy: *Stomps their feet*

  
Jimmy: *Skechers light up*

  
Bobby: What would we do without you Jimmy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	20. Loose canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to tell him.

Daniel: You're a loose cannon, Johnny. 

  
Johnny: No, I'm not. I'm a cannon

maybe, but a loose cannon? Is that what you think of me? 

  
Bobby: I think you play by your own rules. 

  
Tommy: No way, he thinks rules were made to be broken. 

  
Daniel: Those are all attributes of a loose cannon.   
  
Johnny: No, I'm just a reckless renegade. Dutch is a loose cannon.   
  
Dutch: *smashes a chair*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to generator: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	21. Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny had one beer too many.

Johnny: Come on, I wasn’t that drunk last night. 

Bobby : You were flirting with Daniel.

Johnny: So what? He’s my boyfriend. 

Tommy: You asked them if they were single. 

Johnny: 

Jimmy: And then you cried when they said they weren't.

Dutch: I filmed it if you want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	22. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have gotten a new mascot.

Dutch, holding a python: Guys I impulsively bought a snake, what do I name him

Daniel: You did WHAT–

Bobby: *screeching*

Tommy: *fainted*

Johnny: see Dutch, this is why we don’t let you do the important stuff!! 

Jimmy: William Snakepeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	23. Jimmy being Jimmy part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby: I swear we can’t take him anywhere.

Daniel: We were crossing the street, and this dude drove by and honked at us 

Johnny: *Sighing* What did Jimmy do? 

Bobby: He chased him to the next red light, then reached into his window and... 

Jimmy: Who wants a steering wheel?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	24. The Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby spitting out facts.

Tommy: Hey, Johnny? Can I get some dating advice?

Johnny: Well-

Bobby: Just because he’s with Daniel doesn’t mean he knows how he did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	25. Left in charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just needs a little extra help.

Daniel: While I’m gone, Johnny, you’re in charge.

Johnny: Yep. *Trying to figure out how the espresso machine works*

Daniel, whispering: Miguel, Sam, Robby, you’re secretly in charge.

Miguel: Obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	26. Who broke it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Bobby wants a little revenge.

*Everyone is standing around the broken coffee maker* 

Bobby: So. Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know. 

Everyone: 

Daniel: ...I did. I broke it. 

Bobby: No. No you didn't. Johnny? 

Johnny: Don't look at me. Look at Tommy. 

Tommy: What?! I didn't break it. 

Johnny: Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken? 

Tommy: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken. 

Johnny: Suspicious. 

Tommy: No, it's not! 

Dutch: If it matters, probably not, but Jimmy was the last one to use it. 

Jimmy: Liar! I don't even drink that crap! 

Dutch: Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier? 

Jimmy: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Dutch! 

Daniel: Okay let's not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Bobby. 

Bobby: No! Who broke it!? 

Everyone: 

Dutch: Bobby... Johnny's been awfully quiet. 

Johnny: rEALLY?! 

*Everyone starts arguing* 

Bobby, being interviewed: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it. 

Bobby: I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. 

Bobby: 

Bobby: Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	27. Slushies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👀👀

Bobby: Why are your tongues purple?

Johnny: We had slushies. I had a blue one.

Daniel: I had a red one.

Bobby: oh

Bobby:

Bobby: OH

Tommy:

Tommy: You drank each other's slushies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	28. Family Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel: ok who chose monopoly?
> 
> Robby:
> 
> Robby: I thought it was a good idea at the time.

Johnny: You lying, cheating, piece of shit!

Daniel: Oh yeah? You’re the idiot who thinks you can get away with everything you do. WELCOME TO THE REAL WORLD!

Johnny: AS IF YOU’RE ANY BETTER, DANIELLE!

Daniel: I’m leaving you, and I’M TAKING THE KIDS WITH ME!

Sam picking up the monopoly board: I think we’re gonna stop playing now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	29. Discussion & Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel: Jimmy both amazes and horrifies me.
> 
> Bobby: you get used to it.

Bobby: We need to distract these guys

Jimmy: Leave it to me

Jimmy: Centaurs have six limbs and are therefore insects. Discuss.

Johnny, Tommy, and Dutch: *Immediately begin arguing*

Daniel, watching in horror: Oh this. I don’t like this. I don't like this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	30. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Shoelace spaghetti

Johnny: We’ve been conducting an ongoing study to see what Dutch will and will not eat.

Jimmy: Grass? Yes!

Johnny: Moss? Yes!!

Jimmy: Leaves? Ohh, yes!

Johnny: Shoelaces? Strange but true!

Jimmy: Worms? Sometimes!

Johnny: Rocks? Usually nah.

Jimmy: Twigs? Usually!

Johnny: Tommy's cooking? Inconclusive!

Bobby: How did you… test this?

Johnny: You just hand them stuff and say ‘eat this’ and if they eat it, they eat it.

Daniel: ... I don’t know how to feel about this.

Tommy: IS THAT WHERE ALL MY SPARE SHOELACES WENT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


	31. Take Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys’ takes on ‘Take Out’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just letting you know that I’ve been working on another lawrusso fic.
> 
> It should be finished soon. But in the mean time have some more incorrect quotes!

Tommy: What does 'take out' mean?

Daniel: Food.

Bobby: Dating

Dutch: Murder

Jimmy: IT CAN MEAN ALL THREE IF YOU'RE NOT A COWARD.

Johnny: I just want one. Fucking. Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Generator link: https://incorrect-quotes-generator.neocities.org/


End file.
